Stiles est un démon ?
by Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat
Summary: Stiles est devenu un démon et un vrai salop, il pourrit bien la vie de Derek...


Cela faisait 1 mois que Derek avait compris qu'il avait une attirance avec Stiles, comment pouvait-il apprécier cette idiot, il n'en savait rien. Il savait que le jeune homme avait besoin d'aide, il venait de se faire posséder par un démon à la place de Jackson et ce démon trouvé Derek à son goût, il avait déjà blessé plusieurs personne dont Scott, son père, Lydia et Danny mais avait embrassé Lydia, Derek et Danny. En ce moment Derek était dans l'en-gare ou il se cachait, Erica et Isaac était avec lui, les talons d'Erica ce faisant entendre dans tout l'en-gare ce qui énerva Derek.

_**Alors on fait quoi ?** Demanda la voix bécasse de la blonde.

_**On attend le reste de la meute, idiote**, gronda l'Alpha.

_**Le démon et Scott viennent ?** Demanda cette fois-ci Isaac.

_**Scott c'est certain et Stiles le suis partout même si maintenant c'est un démon, vous l'avez espionné comme je vous l'ai dit ? **

_**Je l'ai fait, il a plus d'assurance avec les filles et il ose faire plus de chose je l'ai vue embrassé plusieurs fois Danny et aussi il met des habits plus sexy mais sa lui va bien**, dit Erica en souriant. **Je dois avouer que parfois il est agaçant et hyper méchant… mais** **ça donne envie de le goûter ! **

L'alpha gronda à ses mots quand Scott, Stiles et Boyd arriva dans l'entre des loups, Stiles marchait avec assurance et souriait il n'avait plus cet air crétin, il avait l'air mauvais et pervers, il passa devant Derek en lui frôlant la cuisse de sa main.

_**Salut les petits chiens, Erika tu as l'air d'être encore plus… non je ne devrais pas le dire**, dit Stiles tout sourire.

_**Casse-toi sale démon tu es devenu sexy et fort mais ce n'est pas une raison de te croire supérieure ! Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? **Grogna Erika.

_**Non chérie, j'aime bien vous voir transpirez et vous entre-tuer !**

Erika allait répliquer mais Derek les coupa et la tira par le bras et l'emmena plus loin, les yeux de Stiles devint noir et il allait juste derrière eux.

_**C'est pas bien de m'insulter !** Les coupa Stiles.

_**Va en enfer sale con !** Hurle Erika en allant vers Boyd.

_**C'est ça mais je compte rester ici, l'enfer ce n'est pas un endroit pour moi, on s'ennuie la seule chose à faire, c'est de torturer ! Bon va courir la chienne ! Alors Derek je t'ai manqué**, murmura sensuellement le démon.

Derek le regardait puis soupira et le contourna, il avança vers sa meute. Stiles lui le relooker de dos. Le démon avait appris beaucoup qu'il était dans la tête de Stiles déjà que ce Derek craqué en secret pour Stiles et vice-versa ensuite qu'Erika était amoureuse de Stiles, que cette Alison est une chasseuse et qu'elle mentait assez car déjà elle disait que le fait que Scott sois un loup-garou ne la gêner pas du tout mais c'est le contraire et il apprit aussi beaucoup de chose sur Lydia et Jackson. Derek essayer de ne pas faire attention à Stiles, il voulait que ce démon parte car il utiliser le corps de Stiles mais Derek voulait l'avoir pour lui seul mais malheureusement il n'apprécié pas ce démon, il aimait l'abruti d'humain en lui. Le pire est quand il sentait son regard sur lui, il avait envie de se jeter sur lui mais ce retenait…

_**C'est une mauvaise idée de le laisser ici Derek, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il reste chez lui mais il a réussi à m'avoir**, dit Scott tout bas.

_**Alors on fait quoi ?** Demanda la blonde en avançant vers Derek. **On recommence comme la dernière fois ?**

_**Cette fois si tu ne m'embrasseras pas ?** Grogna Derek

_**On verra.**

Derek en avait assez de cette fille mais ne disait rien, il tourna la tête vers Stiles qui était installé sur une chaise et le regardait. Il souffla et tourna la tête vers le reste de la meute.

**_Bon deux par deux, Erika et Boyd ensemble, Isaac et Scott ensemble, putain où est encore Jackson ! **

_**Avec Lydia**, cria Stiles,** je crois qu'ils sont assez occupés ! Tu peux me prendre comme partenaire. **

Stiles arriva devant Derek et lui sourit. Derek soupira et se mettait en position d'attaque, chaque coup qu'il voulait faire au démon était voué à l'échec. Stiles enchaîné les critiques et les moqueries ce qui énerver Derek au plus haut point. Alors il se tourna vers le reste de la meute et hurla :

_**DEHORS ! MAINTENANT ! Je n'ai pas à me répéter !**

Ils sortirent tous sans comprendre, Stiles avança vers lui d'un air sauvage et posa quelques doigt sur le torse à Derek.

_**Je savais que j'arriverais à te faire craqué ! Maintenant on est que toi et moi ! On va pouvoir s'amuser. **

_**Non, tu vas m'écouter, j'en ai assez de toi-même le vrai Stiles ne m'énerver pas autant que toi et j'ai envie de…** Hurla Derek

_**De quoi, de m'embrasser**, répond Stiles de plus en plus près.

Ils étaient tellement proche que Stiles pouvait sentir le souffle de Derek, Derek le poussa contre un mur et l'embrassa férocement, Stiles était assez content du résultat et il mit ses mains sur le torse du loup mais Derek le repoussa et Stiles atterrit contre un autre mur.

_**Je pensais que ça te plaisait !**

Derek grogna et se retourna, d'une démarche féline Stiles arriva devant lui, il prit le visage de Derek entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.

_**Tu n'es pas obligé de me tuer tout de suite, tu peux toujours en profité ! **

_**Je ne vais pas te tuer ! Je veux parler à Stiles le vrai ! Je veux savoir s'il est d'accord**, dit doucement Derek.

_**Waouh tu sais qu'il t'entend… tu veux vraiment l'entendre ? **Demanda le démon avec un sourire.

Derek hocha la tête et Stiles baissa la tête et la tête de l'ancien Stiles arriva, il regarda partout et souffla.

_**Ça fait trop bizarre de retournais dans mon corps ! J'avais l'impression d'être parti en vacance, euh mec s'il te plaît arrête de me fixer comme ça, tu me fais flipper, bon il y a une raison pour que j'ai re-le contrôle ?** Demanda Stiles.

_**Oui, je veux te parler… Comment tu te sens ?** Demanda Derek.

_**Quoi tu m'as appelé pour ça ! J'étais hyper bien là où j'étais sérieux je n'avais pas de problème et tu vois le démon ma même fait embrassé des personnes m'a permis d'avoir de la popularité, des filles et je suis un des meilleures à Lacrosse et je n'ai pas de super pouvoir de loups ! Sérieux ce truc est l'une des meilleures choses qui met arriver depuis que je suis né car tu sais ce que j'étais avant un gamin hyperactif, idiot ou plus intelligent, qui n'arrivait jamais à sortir avec une fille, qui était un gros bouler et encore j'en ai loupé donc ne gâcher pas tout ! **Lâcha-t-il énerver.

Derek soupira et s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, Stiles fut surpris mais répondit légèrement au baiser.

_**Derek… **

_**Chut**, Derek le pris dans ses bras, **c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu reviennes pour que je te le dise en face, que je… je t'aime, c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours voulu te protéger et ce que je t'ai dit dans la piscine était complétement faux, je te fais confiance et c'est vrai que tu peux être énervant mais je t'aime comme tu es… Je ne sais pas si ça sera toi ou le démon mais je vous veux...**

_**Euh waouh c'est dingue ! Mais tu dois savoir aussi que tu m'attire énormément et que je t'aime ! Je dois repartir à ma place…**

Derek l'embrassa langoureusement et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres mais le baissé ce fut de plus en plus violent, Derek ouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux du démon ce fermait. Stiles se retrouva encore coincé par un mur et Derek mais cette fois si il ne se faisait pas menacé mais embrassé ce qui le soulagé. Il continua de l'embrassa et commençais à le déshabiller en l'embrassant le cou. Stiles fit de même avec les habits de Derek, maintenant il était tous deux en caleçon, le démon aimait beaucoup jouer alors fit descendre le bas de Derek tout doucement ce qui fit grogner et frémir celui-ci, Stiles sourit et alla se placer entre les jambes de Derek qui le regardait faire, il commença a embrassé le membre du loup qui commençais à se tendre puis un bruit ce fit entendre et Stiles se releva et pris ses affaires et disparu laissant un Derek énerver et excité comme une puce, ce fut Erica qui entra dans l'en gare et quand elle fit son alpha nu et tout rouge, elle comprit tout de suite.

_**Erica vient ici**, dit l'alpha du ton pervers.

Elle se retourna vers lui, il la fit tomber sur lui et l'embrassa férocement, il se dit que le démon payera pour sa mais pour l'instant il devait faire disparaitre cette grosse envie, Erica était parfaite pour ça ! Il la déshabilla vite et ce mit au-dessus d'elle, pour Erica ce fut une sorte de rêve mais elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas donc elle profita juste de ce moment pour beaucoup de chose.


End file.
